


Double Dimensions

by AvidDreamWriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidDreamWriter/pseuds/AvidDreamWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gestimas lives in a different dimension than Icantheon, and they're painfully in love. It takes one of their worlds falling apart at the seams to unite them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dimensions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mirror Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26453) by thedramaticmurderer.tumblr.com. 



> This is a fic inspired by one over on tumblr!
> 
> http://thedramaticmurderer.tumblr.com/post/57847076472/title-im-bad-at-titles-mirror-mirror-pairing

His name is Gestimas Captor, and it’s been six months since he first appeared in the mirror of someone living in a different dimension. Six months since that man had nearly broken the connection between his world and Gestimas’ own. It took both of them four and a half months to figure out that they were painfully in love with each other. Painful because all they could do was press up against a cold mirror instead of hugging each other and enjoying the warmth that came with it.

It was two months later when he caught the other (Icantheon was his name, he learned) masturbating on his bed. He’d walked up to the mirror at his usual time and glanced out to see Icantheon on his bed, moaning his name. Gestimas took advantage of this and had Icantheon masturbate right in front of him. In the spur of the moment, he felt in control. He had Icantheon edge himself twice, almost three times before he came. Gestimas was shaking with the control he had over the other, and with the pent-up pleasure he got from watching Icantheon.

He didn’t remember actually wanting him to, but he ordered the other to lick the mirror clean. He saw the “fuck you” written on Icantheon’s features, but he saw the want to be controlled in his eyes. Gestimas nearly pressed himself up against the mirror and pretended that Icantheon’s tongue was all over his member like it was the mirror, but he restrained himself. He was pulled out of his imagination when Icantheon stood up and pressed a kiss to the mirror- no- to his lips, mumbling something about “lovable bastard” and “gonna shower” before leaving the room. Gestimas took those moments to deal with his own erection, imagination running wild as he moaned Icantheon’s name into his pillow.

It took him a month to figure out that his world was falling apart at the seams. An average citizen of his world wouldn’t notice, and the government had yet to start investigating. Gestimas had been investigating dimensions since he first saw Icantheon, so he was the first to know. And he was ready to let his world flounder and die because there was nothing he could do to stop it. He couldn’t even save himself from the inevitable. Sometimes he couldn’t help but let the thought weigh him down, and Icantheon would notice the sad look on his face every time. Gestimas told him two weeks after he’d found out.

“Dear, what’s wrong?” Icantheon asked for probably the millionth time in two weeks. He was putting away laundry, so his back was turned to the mirror, but they could still hear each other.

He bit his lip and resisted the urge to tell him that nothing was wrong. That took a lot of willpower on his part.

“Darlin?” he finished folding a shirt and left it on his bed to walk to the mirror. “Is somethin’ wrong?”

He nodded slowly, putting a hand on the mirror from his side, fingers spread. It was their personal signal that he wished they could hold hands, so Icantheon mimicked the action. “My dimension’s dying, Icantheon.” He said, normally bright eyes oh so dull and sad. “There’s nothing I can do.” Gestimas wiped his eyes with his free hand, pushing his glasses up on his face. “It… it won’t be long, Icantheon, before everything’s gone.” He curled his hand against the mirror, wishing it was curled around Icantheon’s. “Including me.”

He watched Icantheon’s expression drop, saw his arms shake with a mixture of sadness and rage. “Are… are ya certain there’s nothin’ ya can do?”

“Absolutely certain.” He said, wishing with all his might that he could be there for the other. “This… rift, I think it is, will close with my world’s death, and that’ll be that.”

“That can’t happen.” Icantheon said. Ever so stubborn, he was. “I won’t let it… There’s got to be some way to pull ya out o’ there…”

“Dimensions aren’t all that easy, dear.” He said. “It’s nothing like in movies…. Or so they theorize.”

“And that’s all there is. Theories, right?”

“Well…. I believe so, yes. No one’s actually ever…. Ever done anything inter-dimensional before.”

“Aye, but we have.” Icantheon said, stepping back from the mirror. “There’s got to be a way.”

“And even if there was, who’s to say there won’t be consequences? They theorize that these rifts work almost like wormholes… Something could happen to me if you pull me through.”

“And I’d still love ya.” He replied, smiling. “Regardless of if ya came through all mangled or somethin’. I’d make an ass of myself if I abandoned ya.”

“You make it sound so easy, love.” He said, sighing.

“Well, ain’t it?”

“I don’t know.” Gestimas replied, looking at him. “It could be as easy as pie or as hard as calculus.”

Icantheon laughed. Gods did Gestimas love it when he laughed. “Aye, or as hard as puttin’ away clothes.”

“That’s not hard, you’re just distracting yourself.”

“No, yer distractin’ me.” He said, returning to his chore. “With all yer cuteness and all.”

“Oh shut up.” He said, turning a bright red in his mirror. “You know I hate that.”

 

Over the month, they slowly returned to a normal routine. Icantheon caught Gestimas masturbating once and made him absolutely squirm. He had Gestimas finger and stroke himself at the same time, down on his knees on the floor. They both rather enjoyed that.

It was soon, however, that Gestimas noticed it was hard to hear and see the other. He figured out that it meant that the rift was closing, and his part of the world was finally starting to die. Oddly enough, he was at peace with the idea of leaving, but he still couldn’t bring himself to leave the mirror, standing in front it even though he could hardly see through the tears and the fuzz of the rift closing.

“I think this is it.” He said, wiping his eyes. “The rift’s closing, and my world’s dying.” He walked close to the mirror and pressed himself against it, as if he were hugging it. “I don’t want to leave you…” he watched the other pace back and forth and heard him mumble something about it not going to happen, but he couldn’t hear him very well.

On the other side of things, Icantheon was frantic. He didn’t look like it, as to keep his love calm, but he was quickly thinking on ways to help him. What little he knew of dimensions and inter-dimensional rifts was based on movies and theories, which probably weren’t all that reliable. When Gestimas became fuzzier and fuzzier, he knew he had to act on something.

It was a gamble on his part. Icantheon slammed his hands onto the glass of the mirror in the hopes that it would trigger something. It wasn’t the first time he’d smashed a mirror, but it was the first time it had exploded like that, sending glass outwards. It also sent glass exploding out to Gestimas’ side, but he managed to cover himself in time.

Gestimas felt a hand grab his arm and wrap around his waist, pulling him through the rift. It didn’t take long for him to be pulled through, however, the rift shut on his left arm, severing it from his body. It wasn’t bloody, it just simply wasn’t there anymore. That’s how dimensional rifts work and how things work if you get a body part stuck in them. The arms wrapped tightly around him, rubbing his back, and he felt himself pulled to the floor and into a warm lap.

“It’s all right, yer safe, yer here now.” A familiar voice said.

“Icantheon?” he asked. “You did it…?”

He smiled, regardless of the cuts on his face. “Aye. I told ya there had to be some other way. And I was right.”

“Yes… you were.” Gestimas said, moving to hug him, but finding that only his right arm responded. “Canthi… Canthi, my arm..”

“What is it, doll?” he let the other go and examined him, noting that, indeed, his left arm was no longer there. “Oh…. Oh my.”

“I told you there might be consequences.”

“Are ya mad at me?”

Gestimas shook his head, carefully standing up. “No. I’m not mad at all. It’s not your fault that circumstances led to my arm being trapped…. But I’m with you now. Mostly whole.”

“There are ways to fix it here… I could get ya a replacement.” Icantheon looked up at him for a moment before standing up and taking his hand. “It wouldn’t be that hard…”

He sighed, smiling at him. “Always worrying about me. Canthi, I think I’ll be fine for a while. It won’t annoy me at all to have one arm.”

“Are ya sure? I mean, I could get it fixed easily… I know a guy who makes the best biomechanic limbs in the whole world.”

“Canthi, I’ll be fine for a while. If it really annoys me, I’ll let you get me a new arm, okay?”

“Oh all right… But ya know I’m gonna spoil ya until that happens.”

“Am I going to be able to stop you?”

“Not in the least.”


End file.
